1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multi-conductor flexible electrical cables, and, more particularly, to connector apparatus for interconnecting two such cables without conventional contacts and without requiring recourse to soldering or crimping.
2. Description of Related Art
A multi-conductor flexible electrical cable generally consists of a ribbonlike flexible substrate constructed of an electrically insulative material having on an outer surface a plurality of spaced apart conductive strips or leads. All known techniques for interconnecting two such cables to one another in a one-for-one conductor connection involve the use of relatively complex and expensive apparatus. The repeated connect/disconnect mode is very cumbersome. Moreover, some of these connectors are not fully reliable in operation, either in breaking connection when exposed to relatively modest levels of vibration or developing intermittent contact breakage during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,866, CONNECTOR, by A. Balzano discloses a connector in which bared conductors of a multi-conductor are formed about the edge of an insulative plate to form one half of the connector. The other connector half consists of a loop of bare metal conductors within which the first connector half nests during mating. Spring members aid connection by applying lateral pressure.
U.S Pat. No. 3,897,130 by Donnelly et al. overlaps bared conductor tracks of two cables and clamps them together by a plug 22 to effect interconnection.